leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Glitter Lighthouse
, }} 's Lighthouse (Japanese: アサギのとうだい Asagi Lighthouse), also known as the Glitter Lighthouse (Japanese: かがやきのとうだい Radiance Lighthouse), is a location in Johto. It is here that Trainers will first find Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader, from a hint by . Amphy is an who serves as a beacon for the Lighthouse. Recently, Amphy has become ill, and Jasmine, nurturing Amphy to health, will not leave for any reason until Amphy is cured. She asks the player if they will to nearby Cianwood City to get a SecretPotion, then bring it back to her. While Jasmine has no fightable junior Trainers in her Gym, the Lighthouse poses a challenge which provides more than enough of a counterbalance to it, as there are many Trainers on each of its floors. In Generation IV, Gentleman Preston and Lass Connie are actually Trainers from the Gym, and will return there once Amphy has been cured. Also in Generation IV, once the player has spoken to her, Jasmine opens a door for them leading to an elevator that goes from the top floor directly back to the bottom. Items Huey after defeating him in a rematch|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Connie|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} }} }} Trainers Generation II |1120|2|061|Poliwhirl|♂|28|None|061|Poliwhirl|♂|28|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=phone}} |1360|2|061|Poliwhirl|♂|34|None|062|Poliwrath|♂|34|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=phone}} |1520|2|186|Politoed|♂|38|None|062|Poliwrath|♂|38|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=phone}} Generation IV / / |1|164|Noctowl|♂| / / |None|36=カーネル|37=Kernell|38=Phone}} |1152|2|061|Poliwhirl|♂|34|None|061|Poliwhirl|♂|36|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=Phone}} |1312|2|061|Poliwhirl|♂|38|None|062|Poliwrath|♂|41|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=Phone}} |1664|2|186|Politoed|♂|48|None|062|Poliwrath|♂|52|None|36=ゲンキ|37=Genki|38=Phone}} Layout In the anime The Shining Lighthouse, as it was called in the English dub, appeared in Fight for the Light!. It remains an important landmark and a popular tourist attraction in Olivine City, however a neighboring electric lighthouse now does most of work. An has historically been the light source, and this tradition continues under 's watch. During Fight for the Light!, the group ventured over to the Shining Lighthouse so could challenge Jasmine to a Gym . However, Jasmine was too concerned about her Ampharos nicknamed Sparkle because it was ill. showed up on the scene and in their scheme to capture Sparkle they also put a hole through the Shining Lighthouse's roof. Luckily, Janina and her were able to rescue Sparkle, and she later agreed to venture to the Cianwood City pharmacy to retrieve medicine to treat Sparkle. Janina obtained the medicine in the following episode, and returned to Olivine City while Ash's group decided they would travel through the Whirl Islands first. In Throwing in the Noctowl!, the light of the Shining Lighthouse helped Wings Alexander through the thick fog and avoid crashing his plane, which had Ash's group and Team Rocket aboard, into the Olivine sea cliffs. Janina, Jasmine and a fully recovered Sparkle waved from the Shining Lighthouse as the plane corrected its course. The lighthouse was featured on 's presentation about Johto's landmarks in the Johto Festival in An Egg Scramble!. Trivia * Jasmine makes a reference to this lighthouse when she meets the in Sunyshore City in Generation IV. She says that one of the reasons Sunyshore reminds her of Olivine is because it has a tall lighthouse like her hometown. In other languages Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towers de:Leuchtturm (Oliviana City) es:Faro de Olivo fr:Phare it:Faro di Olivinopoli ja:アサギのとうだい zh:光辉灯塔